Cherami Leigh
Cherami Leigh Kuehn (born July 19, 1988 in Dallas, Texas, U.S.) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Himawari Kunogi in xxxHOLiC and Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014) - Curly-Q (ep44) *Ginger Snaps (2017) - Cheerleader (ep5), Mary (ep1) *Stitch & Ai (2018) - Meiying 'Animation - Dubbing' *Mecard (2018) - Isobel 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Pearl Serpentine 'Movies' *Ribbit (2014) - Sandy 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Jungle Bunch (2017) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *RWBY (2017-2018) - Ilia Amitola Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Kazari Uiharu *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Kazari Uiharu *anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day (2017) - Haruna *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Tamaki Kawazoe *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Natsumi Hayamiya *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Natsumi Hayamiya *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Chan *Black Butler (2011) - Elizabeth Midford, Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Elizabeth Midford *Black Butler II (2012) - Elizabeth Midford *Blue Exorcist (2013) - Yuri Egin *Bungo Stray Dogs (2018) - Kyouka Izumi *Casshern Sins (2010) - Wrench, Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Kae (ep6), Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - Kanon Ozu *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Nenene Fujiwara *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Road Kamelot, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Road Kamelot *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Kiriko Kiyuna *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Mei Ren *Devilman: Crybaby (2018) - Mikiko Kawamoto *Digimon: Fusion (2015) - Lopmon, Luca (ep38) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Sieglinde Baumgard *ERASED (2016) - Airi Katagiri *Fairy Tail (2016) - Lucy Heartfilia *Freezing (2012) - Chiffon Fairchild *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Chiffon Fairchild *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Elicia Hughes, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Mami Izumi (ep1) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Kaguya (ep4) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Fana (ep14) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Mai Taniyama *Glitter Force: Doki Doki (2017) - Regina, Softball Club Member (ep9) *God Eater (2016-2017) - Alisa Illinichina Amiella *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Tsukino Hououin (ep10) *Heroic Age (2009) - Yuty La *Hyouka (2017) - Quiz Club Vice President (ep13) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Plutia/Iris Heart *ID-0 (2017) - Maya Mikuri *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Bachou Mouki *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kazumi Akiyama *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Kazumi Akiyama *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Eucliwood Hellscythe *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Eucliwood Hellscythe *K: Return of Kings (2017) - Douhan Hirasaka (ep9), Jungle Announcer (ep9) *KanColle: Kantai Collection (2017) - Mutsuki (Announced) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Honoka Shirahama, Makoto Himeno (ep8) *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Yukina Shirahane *Level E (2012) - Fujii (ep11) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Shizuna Endo *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Uruchi Minaya *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Uruchi Minaya *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Member (ep11), Tome Kurata *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Nabari (2009) - Shijima *Naruto: Shippūden (2015) - Princess Chiyo, Ruka (ep285) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Shunpei *One Piece (2013-2015) - Pepper *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Kirimi Nekozawa *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Sae Kashiwagi *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2017) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino', Mii (ep3) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Mika Shimotsuki *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Mika Shimotsuki *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Noa Kleis *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Kyoko Aono *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino', Dream Princess (ep11) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino', Nipasu (ep16) *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Ghost Girl, Satsuki Tawaraya *Sekirei (2010) - Hibiki *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Hibiki, Sekirei (ep2) *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Kylie (ep54), TV Daughter (ep7), Yaz Heiresz, Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Patty Thompson *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Patty Thompson *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches (2010) - Yoshika Miyafuji *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Yoshika Miyafuji *Sword Art Online (2013) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *Terra Formars (2017) - Kanako Sanjo (Announced), Nanao Akita (ep12; Announced), Yuriko Minamoto (ep1; Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Fan Xinglou *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Kuu Orla, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Cecily Campbell *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Uoo Roo *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Uoo Roo *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Suzuran *Violet Evergarden (2018) - Iris Cannary *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Himawari Kunogi, Girl (ep1) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Miharu Takeshita *Zetman (2013) - Child (ep3), Mayu Hashimoto, News Anchor, Woman (ep1) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing (2012) - Chiffon Fairchild *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Chiffon Fairchild 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Kazari Uiharu *Blame! (2017) - Tae, Village Child A, Young Boy A *Boruto: Naruto the Movie (2017) - Sarada Uchiha *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa, Yokomon *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa *Digimon Adventure tri: Loss (2018) - Biyomon, Yokomon, Maki Himekawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Biyomon, Maki Himekawa *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Lucy Heartfilia *GANTZ:O (2017) - Gantz Ball *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (2011) - Liechtenstein *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Douhan Hirasaka *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Claudia Peer *Only Yesterday (2016) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Mika Shimotsuki *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (2017) - Sailor Venus/'Minako Aino' *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Yoshika Miyafuji *Summer Wars (2011) - Mao Jinnouchi *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Asuna/'Asuna Yuuki' *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Estellise Sidos Heurassein *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Young Amelia *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Himawari Kunogi, Spirit A 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Elizabeth Midford (ep2) *Black Butler II (2012) - Elizabeth Midford *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Natsume Honma *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Wahanly Shume *The Day Naruto Became Hokage (2017) - Sarada Uchiha *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Satsuki Yatoji 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Liechtenstein *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Liechtenstein *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Iris (ep13) Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Money Heist (2017) - Nairobi/'Ágata Jiménez' *Violetta (2015) - Laura Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Caeda, Cecilia, Gwendolyn 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Gaige, Kellis Morrison, Norico Sullivan, Veanna Granlund *Call of Duty: WWII (2017) - Quartermaster *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Tiffany Cox *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Female Computer, Ikrie *Kansei (2011) - Li Mei *King's Quest (2016) - Ice Guard (ep4), Princess Neese, Young Rosella (ep4) *Shantae: ½ Genie Hero (2017) - Rottytops *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *Yousei (2013) - Li Mei 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Akiba's Beat (2017) - Kotomi Sanada *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Sarly *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Drossel Weissberg *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Employee, Plutia *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Komaru Naegi *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Kana Hazuki *Detective Pikachu (2018) - Meiko Okamoto *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Majorita *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Wing Diver Soldier D *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Mae *Fire Emblem: Warriors (2017) - Caeda *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Kanon Daiba *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Kanon Daiba *God Wars: Future Past (2017) - Lady Uzume *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Plutia/Iris Heart *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Plutia/'Iris Heart' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Plutia/'Iris Heart' *Lux-Pain (2009) - Nami Kamishiro *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Plutia/Iris Heart *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Syrma *NieR: Automata (2017) - A2 *Onechanbara ZII: Chaos (2015) - Saki *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Alice Mifune, Kyoko Meguro *Persona 5 (2017) - Makoto Niijima *Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale (2016) - Additional Voices *Stella Glow (2015) - Bianca, City Lady, Young Noblewoman *Street Fighter V (2016) - Fevrier *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Plutia/'Iris Heart' *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Niko *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Violette Szand *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Alexa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (185) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (170) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2018. External Links *Cherami Leigh on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors